No place like home
by duchess123
Summary: Lysa left her home at the age of 13 to become a servant in Camelot but after the battle of Camlann and the fall of many of her friends she wishes to return home. When she does go home she begins to believe that maybe she would have been safer if she stayed in Camelot because in Westeros Winter is Coming. REVIEW!
1. Up and Away

**Hey so basically this is my story. For the purpose of this story I will be using the TV show rather that the books for game of thrones because of the ages. All rights belong t the respective owners and I unfortunately own nothing. ** **Enjoy!**

Time in Camelot had seemed to come to a slow halt. The people in the streets seemed to move slower and without purpose and dark clouds always hung over the citadel. The knights who were lucky enough to survive the battle at Camlann no longer neither wielded their swords in jest in the training grounds nor joked around.

It was not as if Queen Guinevere was not doing a good job running Camelot but King Arthur, well he was born to be king. He loved his people and they loved him with equal measure. He fought for the poor with the same strength that he fought for the rich with. He was a man of the people. His body was never brought back to Camelot. Some say that it is because he is still alive, waiting to return but I know he would never leave Gwen.

I had been living here for four years. I arrived just after Arthur and Gwen had been married. I came here with the intention of becoming a maid. My father and mother thought it would be good for me to reside somewhere warm and learn wifely duties. Throughout my time here I had made good friends such as Sir Gwaine, Merlin, Sir Percival and had even had the opportunity to speak to the King and Queen on occasion. One person I had been particularly fond of when he came to Camelot was Mordred. Even I could not see through he façade and I was surprised, hurt and angry to here that he had been the one to kill Arthur.

"Has Merlin still not returned?" I said as I entered Gaius's chambers. He was fiddling around with some parchment on his desk.

"No, and I don't suspect he ever will." He said not looking up.

"Well he should." I said walking further into the chambers. "If he could just tell us what happened. I mean Gwen is going out of her mind and-"

"If Merlin decides not to return that is his business." Gaius said cutting me off. Deciding not to push the subject I said "Well, I was wondering if you knew where the Queen was?"

He looked up at me, a pensive look on his face before finally stating. " The Queen should be in the council meeting at the moment." I muttered thanks before quickly walking down the hall towards the main room.

When I arrived the meeting was still in progress. So I sat down on the marble steps outside and waited. When the doors finally opened five minutes later I stood letting the slue of Knights go up the stairs. I gave a curt nod to Percival, which he returned. The poor man had lost his best friend only one fortnight ago and seemed less talkative.

When I saw Gwen the first thing that struck me was how tired she looked. Like she hadn't slept in days.

"Gwen?" I said timidly, walking towards her.

"Yes?" She said trying to sound cheerful. I gave her a small smile. "Can we speak?" I asked.

"Of course." She replied and led me up to her chambers, the chambers that she once shared with her late husband.

"Gwen, after all that has happened I think that it is time for me to resign my post and return home." I said pulling at a string on my pale green dress. I looked up to see Gwen giving me a sympathetic look so I went on. "I just think that it would be best if, at this moment, I went home because I need to start fresh."

Gwen reached out for my hand and gently squeezed it. "I understand," she said in a kind voice "family come first and if this is what you truly want than I will not stop you. When do you plan to leave?" She finished.

"At first light tomorrow." Was my response.

Gwen stood and gave me hug. The queen had always been a kind-hearted soul but through all of that I had never been terribly close with her. As I left her chambers I felt like my guts were retching. I was excited to see my family again but after all this time I wondered if they would even recognize me.

XxNoPlaceLikeHomexX

The next morning came to quickly for my liking. I walked slowly to the barn with my bag on my shoulder taking in the beautiful castle were I had spent the last four years. This would likely be the last time I would see Camelot. Crossing the sea in between these lands and Westeros would take a month at least and than riding home another month.

When I walked into the barn Percival was saddling my horse.

"All ready for your trip?" He asked. Percival was always kind but his tone lacked the light heartedness that it used to have.

"I think so." I muttered putting the satchel onto my horse. I walked up slowly to him and tossed my arms around his waist. He, at first startled, gently wrapped his arms around my shoulders, due to our height difference. The hug ended as quickly as it started and I mounted my horse giving one last look to Camelot as I turned and rose out into the distance. I was going home. I was going back to my family.

I was finally going to back to Winterfell.

**Hey so that's the beginning. Hopefully you guys liked it and I will continue if I get some reviews. This story has been popping around my head for sometime and no one has really made it so I was like you totally should. Please review. Tell me what I can do to make it better. **


	2. So different yet so the same

**Hey so basically I couldn't wait to write another chapter! Please Review. It would put a smile on my face forever. The perspective kind of change around in this story so tell me which one you like better. BTW This chapter is gonna be longer and at the beginning their wont be much dialog cause you know… she alone and that would be weird! I own nothing. **

The journey home was long, especially the boat ride. Lysa had never been fond of boat rides, the constant rocking made her quite sick. When Lysa had gotten off that horrid boat she almost kissed he ground. One of the men who owned the boat had gotten her horse and she paid the two shillings.

The ride had been even longer than she had expected she rode out of Kings Landing quickly for fear of being caught in such a dangerous place. Slowing down her pace while riding in the Eyrie she could feel the air beginning to get colder on her skin. She pulled her brown fur coat's hood over her head so that it was covering her dark auburn hair. As she rode on the Kings rode she felt her stomach tighten with the thought of seeing her family.

She had left for Camelot when she was thirteen. Her father's confidant Ser Poole had accompanied her on the long journey to Kings Landing. The journey seemed so much shorter when she was younger. Lysa could barely remember her family; all she really knew was that she had one older brother Robb, who was always her favorite growing up, an older half brother Jon, who she loved as much as she loved Robb no matter what her mother said and three younger siblings Sansa, Arya and Bran who she hadn't been able to spend much time with before she left. For all Lysa knew the plague could have taken her entire family since Ravens could hardly be sent across the sea.

Lysa's journey lasted one month. She would ride from first light till dark, stay in a tavern and than wake up the next morning to repeat it all again. At midday Lysa finally could see Winterfell in the distance, the red Weirwood tree standing in all its glory amidst a shrew of dark colored leaves. Lysa took her horse into a gallop in the excitement of seeing her family, her family that had no idea she was coming. Her horses hoofs hitting the ground wildly and her hood fell off letting her long wavy hair fly behind her.

When she entered the gates she slowed down her horse and took in the surroundings. It was nothing like Camelot. The castle was made of dark stone unlike the sand colored masonry in the citadel. The people wore fur-covered outfits and long dress with no shape that went up to their necks. The air was frigid; nipping at Lysa's bare tanned skin as the wind whipped past her. She dismounted her horse and grabbed the rains intent on going into the main part of the Castle.

"Hey girl." A voice sprung out from behind her. As she turned towards the voice she say a tall, muscular man with a long grey beard and short grey hair walking towards her.

"Hello." She responded giving him a curt smile. The man did not smile back at Lysa.

"Where exactly do you think you are going? I've never seen you around before." He said rudely. Lysa looked at where the man had just come from. He had been at the gates, guarding it. A knight.

"I'm here to see Lord Eddard Stark and his wife Catelynn Stark." I responded and started to walk towards Winterfells 'citadel'. I felt a large hand grasp my shoulder roughly and pull me back. As I looked into the eyes of this large man, not only did I feel unsafe but the majority of me felt insulted.

I was ready to open my mouth and cause a whole lot of commotion when a deep voice rang out behind the man. "Leave it alone, Ransy." The man said walking closer. "What is it you need to see the Lord for?" He said in a polite voice. Looking at this man I recognized something familiar about him.

"I am a relative of his and need housing for the time being." I said lying through my teeth. I didn't want anyone to know I was here until I could actually see my family first. As I looked closer at this man I recognized him to be Ser Poole, the man that had escorted me to Kings Landing. He gave me a once over and told the man to take my horse to the stables while he showed me to Lord Stark's office.

"Lord Stark is in a meeting but should be here soon." He said pulling out a chair for me to sit down on which I did gratefully since I was so soar after riding. "What exactly are you to him." He said raising a dark eyebrow.

"His cousins daughter." I said. "And if it's not to much trouble I would like to see Lady Stark at the same time."

"Very well." He said moving towards the door. "But I have guards posted outside the door so don't try anything." He said giving a slight smile before exiting the room.

I looked around the room. For some odd reason I found it comforting. The desk was made out of dark oak wood, the chairs from leather and there was a fire crackling in an impressive fireplace. As happy as I was I couldn't help but miss my life in Camelot. The sun there was so much brighter and I knew I would have a hard time becoming re-accustomed to the cold.

I was so wrapped in my thoughts that I almost didn't hear the door open behind me. I stood up too quickly for my own liking and blushed at how I must have looked. Hair knotted and messy, cheeks pink and looking around frantically. In came a tall man with shoulder length brown hair who looked to be in his 40's. This man I instantly recognized to be Lord Eddard Stark, my father. Behind him came my mother, who looked as beautiful as the day I had left. Her dark red hair was flowing behind her. She had a kind-hearted and patient face but from what I could remember about my mother she certainly did not lack the Tully temper that she was born with.

My father and mother looked at my like I was a stranger. It was understandable but still I felt hurt. When I had left I was pale, scrawny and short with carrot red hair. Now I was tanned with dark auburn hair, my figure was womanlier and I was taller than the average girl my age. Looking at my parents now I could tell that I was more like my father if you discounted my hair. I had his grey eyes, his skin tone (although mine had darkened in the sun) and my facial features were more like my fathers although more womanly.

My mother looked my up and down, not understanding why I was here while my father looked at me like he had been lied to. Of course I should have realized that they had been told I was his cousins daughter but all thoughts had slipped from my mind when I saw the parent I had been so far away from for four years.

"Hello." My mother said wearily moving to my father's side in front of me.

"Hello!" I said unable to contain my excitement. Not forgetting my manors I curtsied.

"Sit down, child." My father said in his rough northern voice, gesturing to the chair I had previously been occupying. He moved to the chair behind the grand oak desk and my mother stood just behind him. "Veyne Poole, my steward, has informed me that you are my cousins…. Daughter and that you require a room to sleep in." He said leaning back in his chair.

"Well" I said sitting up straighter and looking him dead on. "That wasn't exactly true."

"What do you mean it wasn't exactly true?" My mother said showing off the Tully anger I mentioned before.

"I'm not your cousins daughter… I'm Lysa, your daughter." I said letting my yes flicker from my mother to my father. My mothers eyes seemed to narrow and than widen when she truly looked at me and my father started to smile.

"Oh Lysa." My mother said as she came over to envelope me in a hug. I reciprocated in wrapping my arms around her and burying my face in her dark hair. "I've missed you so much!" She whispered. Letting me go and staring into my grey orbs.

My father than walked out from around his desk and took me in his arms. It felt good to have a family again. I had almost forgotten what it was like. He pulled away and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"You must tell us of what has happened over the years." My mother said causing me to turn and look to her. "And you must see your brothers and sisters. Robb has missed having you around." She stated. "They are at the range we will go see them now." My mother smiled at me and grabbed my hand leading me out of the door way and down the stone hallway.

When we arrived at the shooting range I could see a total of nine people there. The first person I really recognized was Measter Luwin who was sitting in front of three children. He had treated me when I was younger and had fallen off the horse and had also taught me most of what I know about the seven kingdoms. The second person I instantly recognized was Sansa with her bright red hair, ice blue eyes and pale skin. Sansa had always been a pretty little girl and dainty as well. She never wanted to play games just sing songs and read poetry. The rest of the faces were unrecognizable though.

As my mother and I stopped right next to where everyone was she cleared her throat causing everyone to turn and look in her direction. "Children" she said narrowing her eyes at two boys standing by the shooting range. "I would like to… reintroduce you to your sister, Lysa." She said tilting her head towards me.

The first of the people to walk over to me had dark brown hair and clear blue eyes. Robb. He walked up to me and quickly hugged me pulling me in by the waist and letting me wrap my arms around his neck. As we pulled back from each other he said, "You remember me don't you." To which I replied "Of course, Robb." A bright smile lighting up my face.

The next to walk over was Sansa who gave me a quick hug and a small smile. We had never been close and her smile held no real meaning to it but not even she could dampen my mood at the moment. A girl with brown hair that reached just past her shoulders slowly walked up to me. "I'm Arya, in case you can't remember." She said with a slight smile on her face. "I remember, I think, you used to out horse shift in Sansa's shoes when you were a child." I said smiling. Arya's smile brightened as did her eyes.

A boy with shoulder length brown hair was next to come. "I'm Bran." He said. He was a cute boy with dark brown hair and matching brown eyes. He had an air of innocence about him. "I know. I left when you were little though." I said. He gave me a quick hug and he kissed me on the cheek. I looked to Robb who gave a slight smile as a small boy no more that five years old walked towards us. He quickly wrapped his arms around my legs and buried his face in my cloak.

"Hello?" I said. I didn't know this child. Was he even a part of my family. "Ummm…" I said stuttering.

"Rickon." Robb said quietly to me. I quickly bent down and looked Rickon in the eyes. He didn't look like anyone in the family with big brown eyes and short dark blonde hair but I smiled at him non-the less. Rickon reached forward and kissed my cheek. "You youngest brother." Mother said from behind us. I quickly kissed his forehead and stood up.

"Well how about we go inside for some lunch now." My mother with everyone humming in agreement. As I looked towards the two men that had not been introduced I quickly deduced the tanned boy with dark blonde hair to be Theon Greyjoy the boy who had come to 'live' with us when I was eight. Beside his stood a tall tanned boy with shoulder length curly raven hair and dark brown, almost black eyes. Jon Snow. My darling half brother, as I recalled my mother never liked him very much because of the way he was brought to her but I saw no reason for her hatred. Wondering why he did not come to say hello I gave both him and Theon a smile and nod. Rickon slipped his hand into mine and we both walked towards the kitchen together.

**Soooo…. Drop a review and tell me if you like it, what I can do to make it better, suggestions for storylines, who should she fall in love with, should she stay in winterfell or join Robb in war and if you would like to see some Merlin characters again. **


End file.
